


To whatever end

by NightMist123



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chronic Illness, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Season/Series 07, Spoilers, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightMist123/pseuds/NightMist123
Summary: Shiro and Adam discovery of Shiro's illness. A lot of feelings are surfing up.





	To whatever end

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll enjoy it. If you find Grammer mistakes please let me know, since English is not my first language. 
> 
> Leave a comment!
> 
> Also I own nothing. Sadly.

Shiro always wanted to be a pilot. That's why he was so happy to get into the Garrison Academy. It was why he was so glad to get his Pilot license at the end of his studies.

It was also part of the reason he was so heartbroken as the eldarly doctor in front of him told him he was ill. 

“I'm really sorry, there is not a lot we can do to fight this. This disease is eating at the muscles one by one. There is no cure. All I can offer you is pills for the pain you feel as the muscles clench without your will.” 

Adan was sitting next to him, holding his hand tightly as they listened to the doctor. His hold on Shiro’s hand tightened as they heard the dreadful words. 

Shiro was frozen in his place, unable to let a word out. This couldn't happen to him. He was supposed to develop a good career in the Garrison, and marry Adam, and have kids, and be happy.

Adam’s lips against his brow awakened him from his shocked state.   
As he turned to look at him, he saw Adam looking at the doctor with the most saddening, heartbroken face he has ever seen. “How- How long?” he choked out.

“Not long. Maybe a few more years if his state is not worsen.” 

A few more years… to live? This couldn't be right. It had to be a lie. An awful joke.

The doctor, seeing how unresponsive Shiro was at the moment, turned to hand the papers to Adam, quickly explaining a few medical needs and offering which Shiro couldn't focus on. 

A few moments later he felt soft hands trying to make him stand up. “Come on, love. Let's go home.” He tried. He really tried but even as Adam was practically carrying him he broke down at the waiting room, couldn't control the tears. Adam quickly knelt next to him and pulled his face against his chest, hugging him, whispering lovely words of love and worship in his ears.

They ended up sitting in the waiting room two hours before leaving.

It was awful, absolutely dreadful. His career is finished. His life is finished. Even if he and Adam does get married, Adam will have to by spend years looking after him while he will sits on a wheelchair for the rest of his short life. They will not get to travel around the world, and have children, and grow old together like they planned to do all those years ago. 

In a weird way, he felt like the world was punishing him. 

A loud sound of a plate being put on the desk knocked the thoughts out of his mind.

Adam set in front of him and pushed the dinner plate towards him. He stared at it for a second before pushing it toward Adam. “I’m not hungry.”

The worried look him fiance sent him would probably cause him to eat any other day. Moments later Adam moved himself and sat next to him. Gently he pressed a soft kiss to the back of hand before hugging him close. 

No words were exchanged that night, Adam simply held his lover close as he cried. 

At any other consequences he would be embarrassed to break down like that in front of Adam. Never before had he cried in front of him.   
But he truly felt awful. All his dreams were falling apart because his foolish body was attacking itself. 

He guessed he fell asleep, as he woke up the next morning still curled in his lovers arms. His muscles were aching, and he tried to messaged them as he remembered the night before. 

Adam was still asleep, snoring gently, still holding to Shiro’s middle. 

With a sad smile he looked at his fiance. It was not fair. Adam wanted to marry an healthy Tashaki, have children with him, grow old with him and die with him. Never had he agreed to nurse his sick fiance until his dying day, that was not too far anyway. Adam didn't deserve to go down with him in this turn of events. 

He was young, kind, beautiful, and lovely. And Shiro was sure that he could find someone who will fulfill all his dreams. It killed him to think about Adam with anyone else, but he refused to be the reason of Adam’s sadness. Maybe he could convic-

“How long have you been up?” the soft touch of Adam’s lips against his forward melted his heart. He looked up to those lovely eyes of the one he loved, “Not long… really.”

He was responded with a pull that brought his head to his fiance’s chest. The feeling of Adam’s lips brushing against his ear caused his heart to flatter. “Mmm…. I love you.” 

“Me too.” 

Adam pressed a soft kiss to his lips before sitting up, “I'll go get us breakfast.” 

Shiro held on to him arms preventing him from standing up, “Wait I… I wanted to talk with you before that.” 

Looking at him with worried face, Adam nodded. 

He didn't know how to do it, but staring at his his boyfriend of seven years he started to stutter. “The news are absolutely difficult to deal with, and I know you didn't signed up for nursing a paralyzed husband.” His vision was getting blurry, and he scrubbed angrily at his eyes with his sleeve. “What I'm meaning to say is that I'd understand if you don't want that. And I will not stop you from leaving me, if this is hard for you. I-I just want the best for you, and I’d understand if that's not with m-me.” 

His heart rebelled against these words. And he so desperately wanted to deny them. But he was not going to do that to his loving fiance. 

“Shut up.” 

“Wh-what?”

“If you are thinking i'm just gonna leave you because of that,you are the biggest fool I've met.” Adam cupped the Japanese man face in his hands, “I've been in love with you for over ten years, Takashi. Believe me when I say that I'm staying with you to whatever end.”

Shiro nodded gently, “To whatever end.”

“Good, now let's go grab a breakfast.”


End file.
